


You're My Player Two

by snowybluecat



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, alyssa is an isabelle main change my mind, dont mind them theyre just two competitive idiots, emma is a toon link main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowybluecat/pseuds/snowybluecat
Summary: Emma and Alyssa play Smash Ultimate but get a tad bit too competitive





	You're My Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a few headcanons I wrote on my tumblr!

_“Isabelle… wins!”_

Emma groans as the little yellow dog gloats on the small screen, with the smiling boy dressed in green clapping in the corner, congratulating her for winning and accepting his defeat.

“Alyssa, that’s the fifth time in the row! At least play as a different character!”

Alyssa couldn’t help herself whenever it came to her competitiveness. She was used to competing in the debate club and cheerleading, so video games were no problem. 

The only problem was that she always won no matter what, not even giving Emma a chance.

“Emma, I’m not playing as a different character. How could you resist this adorable little dog? And her name is Isabelle! Could it get any cuter than this? Maybe you should play as a different character.”

“But Toon Link is so good! I know I have a chance to beat you because I’ve managed to defeat several level nine CPUs with him before, and those guys are not easy to fight.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Emma actually has more experience with video games, since Mrs. Greene would much rather have her daughter staring at a textbook than a screen. Alyssa always cherished the time they spent in the band closet, whether if they were talking, eating snacks her mother wouldn’t allow, or playing on Emma's Nintendo Switch. Whenever she wasn’t playing, she would often be sitting and cuddling with Emma, watching her play against CPUs or even other people online. And oh boy, she was really good.

The brunette came up with a compromise. “Okay, how about we both play as different characters? It’ll be fair for both of us.” 

The blonde nodded in agreement. Maybe Alyssa was just good at one character? Even though she keeps destroying her in each round, she has to admit that it’s pretty cute.

Over seventy characters were shown on the screen, along with the two cursors labeled “P1″ and “P2″ scrolling across, which were controlled by the girls with their red/blue controllers. They decided to select “random,” just to make it a surprise and see what character they got. 

On the left, Player One, or Emma, was a big red cat, also known as Incineroar. On the right, Player Two, or Alyssa, was an adorable blonde princess, who’s name was Zelda.

Emma’s eyes widened in excitement. “I’ve been playing as Incineroar a lot lately! Maybe this will be my chance!”

Alyssa playfully rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Emma. You’re still going down.”

The announcer’s voice in the game echoes as the two characters prepare to fight.

_“Three… two… one… GO!”_

The match went on for a few minutes, becoming more intense each second. With no surprise, Emma was being obliterated by Alyssa. 

That was until she tried to distract her. 

Emma grabbed the nearest chocolate bar, still trying to focus on the game. Alyssa still has three lives in the battle, while Emma is narrowed down to one. She waves the chocolate bar in front of her face, covering her view of the screen. 

“Look at me, Alyssa! Don’t I look like a nice, scrumptious chocolate bar?” Emma says in a funny voice. “If you eat me, you can let Emma win! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

Alyssa stared at the chocolate for a second, practically drooling, until she realizes that her character accidentally jumped off the stage and lost one life. Looks like the distraction worked.

“Hey!” The brunette protested. “I can’t see the screen and I jumped off!”

The blonde smirked. “Looks like we’re two against one now.” 

Distraction number two began to initiate. Emma, making sure Incineroar was shielding himself so he doesn’t get damaged at the moment, places a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek. Alyssa keeps her eyes on the screen, just barely resisting the urge to kiss her back. 

Emma kisses her again, this time on the side of her jaw. She could have sworn she saw her close her eyes for a split second, enjoying the moment. 

Just like that, she lost her second life and was down to one more.

“Aww, are you letting me win Alyssa?” Emma asks mockingly, proud of what she has accomplished.

Alyssa giggles. “No way. You know I’m always going to be the champion of this game.”

“Not if I distract you more-”

_“GAME!”_

_“Zelda… wins!”_

“I told you so.”

For what feels like the hundredth time, Emma groaned again. How was she this good at video games? Or really, how was she this good at everything?

“How are you this amazing, Alyssa? I thought for sure I was going to win this time!” 

Alyssa looks at her girlfriend in the most lovingly way possible. She may have just witnessed her losing all six rounds, but she knows in reality that she’s the complete opposite of a loser. She knows she has experienced different times where she was in the most pain; being kicked out of her parents house, constantly being bullied and tormented at school, and most recently, getting the prom cancelled.

But she managed to survive all of them. 

God, how was she this brave?

She cups her face in her hands and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“You’ll always be a winner to me, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my very first fic and I actually really like how it came out. Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
